Sadness in the depths
by anime-freek-89
Summary: Sequel to 'Slinking into sorrow' Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and tortured repeatedly, Inuyasha finally shows up and saves her. But will she recover from the pain and torment she suffered from? How will Inuyasha save her soul and mind? (Complete).
1. Kagome's capture

Sequel to slinking into sorrow:

**Sadness in the depths**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, that's Rumiko Takahashi's work.

Chapter 1: Kagome's capture

Kagome and Inuyasha had finally come to terms with their love. It had been a beautiful dream come true to the distraught Kagome and a loving endowment to Inuyasha. The utter happiness in both of their lives made all the fighting worthwhile. But they had no idea of what would happen in the future...

"Inuyasha, Look out! Behind you! No!!!" Naraku struck from behind as Kagome screamed. Inuyasha flew forward, blood dribbling from his mouth and a deep gash in his head. Kagome rushed forward and shot an arrow at Naraku as swiftly as she could.

Naraku smiled cruelly as he whipped out a tentacle to slash at Inuyasha. Kagome jumped to intercept the blow and was knocked unconscious. Inuyasha stared in horror at her limp form crashed to the ground, Naraku knocked the tetsusaiga (tessaiga) out of his grasp. Inuyasha was thrown in front of the still grinning Naraku and asked, "Are you going to bow to your master?"

Inuyasha's eyes took on a slight red tinge and his body shook with extra energy as he transformed. "Bastard!" he snarled as he lunged forward. Unknown to him, Kagura had swooped down and picked up Kagome with a sad frown. "Sorry," she murmured.

Naraku was ripped to shreds and revealed as another puppet. Inuyasha fell back and looked wildly for Kagome, still red eyed and ferociously and dangerously powered. He sniffed frantically for a trace of her, anything at all and found Kagura's and her scent intermingled. With a howl of fury he took off.

Kagome lay distractedly on the softest object she'd ever felt. She opened her eyes expecting Inuyasha to see Inuyasha beside her, but recoiled when she realized she lay in the arms of one of their most fierce enemies. Kagura looked down at her and shook er head sadly. "I'm sorry," she mouthed silently, fully aware that Naraku's saimyoushou were spying on her. Kagome looked up and huddled back down at the sight of the thousands of poisonous wasps Naraku had sent.

Kagome remained silent and forced herself to be calm. "I want to go home, right now!" she ordered Kagura. Kagura grinned at the young girl's arrogance, "'Fraid not, Kagome," she answered. Kagome gathered her miko energy in one palm and inched her hand closer to Kagura. Kagura shifted and dropped a note in Kagome lap, almost invisibly.

Kagome curled up and read it quickly than passed it back. It read, 'Kagome, if you help me kill Naraku I will take you back and help you escape, hell, I'll even give you a ride back to your hanyou.' Kagome sat still and let the energy face slowly back into her body. Kagura relaxed and passed Kagome some food and a canteen of water. "Thank you Kagura, I appreciate it," Kagome said softly.

Meanwhile---Inuyasha was rushing to Kagome's aid, her vibrant scent still fresh in the air. With a heartfelt howl he ran faster still and bumped into a very sturdy object. "Hello little brother," it said sarcastically and lifted the struggling demon to his feet. "What's your hurry?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the dazed Inuyasha and handed him tetsusaiga emotionlessly. "It is of no use to me but you will need it to protect your human." Inuyasha eyes dilated and he sank back to his knees wearily, "Kagome..." he mumbled sadly. He got back up and rushed away, who knew what Naraku would do to poor Kagome?

Sesshoumaru followed his brother effortlessly conscious that if he destroyed the sly hanyou he wouldn't have to worry about Rin's safety as much. Every other demon knew damn well not to touch his human. HE decided to overtake his brother and follow Kagome straight out.

Kagome and Kagura reached Naraku's hideout without difficulty and Kagura had made sure to strengthen their scents with a vial of perfume. "Kagome," she whispered. "Whatever happens, I will try to protect you and I will lead Inuyasha here." Kagome shook slightly with anger and fear now, she knew Naraku was evil and did not trust him in any way. She and Kagura dropped to the ground of the small castle and walked through the entrance calmly.

Naraku slouched on a cushion almost harmlessly he stood up and smiled at Kagome; a vile smile that promised great misery. "We have work to do..." he stated maliciously. He approached her with a slight sway and then viciously backhanded her. Kagome fell to the ground; this was going to be one hell of a stay.

Inuyasha shuddered with anger, "Fuck!" Kagome's scent was starting to vanish; he picked up the pace and saw his brother ahead, easily outpacing him. He trailed ferociously, his limbs numb but his mind filled with Kagome. Sesshoumaru slowed to allow his brother to see him but kept up rapidly.

Kagome was stripped of all her clothing a pinned against a wall in heavy chains. She shook with unrestricted energy and fury. "Bastard!" she shrieked when Naraku made Kagura latch her to the wall. The walls themselves were horrendous, coated with slime and caked with layers of blood. The stench of death nearly drove Kagome to her knees if not for the chains. She let her head fall to her chest and panted for real oxygen.

To her disgust she felt Naraku close in on her and lick her face with glee. "You're mine, miko," he whispered. She shuddered and strained to hit him, hard. He pulled away after nuzzling her neck; Kagome felt bile rise in her throat and spat on him as he moved back. He wiped it off and smiled, "Charming".

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued on and Sesshoumaru got bored and floated up with his youki energy. Inuyasha carried on determinedly and Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of pride for his younger half brother; any other full-demon would have keeled over from exhaustion already, but his half-demon half brother was almost keeping pace with him, Sesshoumaru.   

Inuyasha was on the verge of collapsing, but he couldn't leave Kagome! He struggled to keep conscious and forced his body to over work itself. He called out, "Asshole! Take tetsusaiga!" He threw the katana to his brother and let his youkai blood take over again. He knew this was risky but the threat of Kagome's life was far more important.

Sesshoumaru was startled to say the least, but he emotionlessly grabbed the katana and wrapped it up so it could not shock him. His brother's determination astounded him slightly, but he shrugged this off and flew faster, knowing full well that his younger sibling would keep up.

Naraku advanced on Kagome, eyes bright and eager, a revolting smile playing on his pale face. He flicked out a tentacle carelessly and brushed it lightly against Kagome's face, she flinched as it radiated with a sparkling heat and burnt her. He turned her with his human arm and made her face the wall so her back was to him. "Now, little miko, before I start I will tell you why I am doing this, shall I? Do you know how useful you'd be to me as a mindless slave with a broken will? Once I break you, darling, I'm going to have you kill Inuyasha with an arrow. Classic, isn't it?"

Kagome felt the prickle of new tears starting in her eyes. "I will **not** break! You bastard!" she cried passionately. Then he slashed her with his fiery tentacle and she bit her lower lip until it bled. It was a relentless flow, continuing, endless. She cried out only once and then rested her head on her chest again as she began to lose consciousness. _'No! I can't! He might rape me!'_ she resisted the urge to fall into the deep depths of darkness. "Inuyasha..." she whimpered.   

Naraku watched his new toy whimper and laughed, "My little miko, he isn't coming for you. Don't you get it? He loves Kikyo, not you. He's always loved Kikyo more than you." Kagome spat some blood out and said firmly, "Yes, he loves her, but he also loves me and she will never return your love Onigumo!" Naraku's face darkened dangerously and he snarled, "Bitch! Keep. your. damn. comments. to. your self!" He empathized each word with a inhuman blow. Kagome shrieked once than fell silent.

She could feel herself slipping into the depths of her sadness. The deep relentless depths of unnatural peace and security with fear. She saw herself with Inuyasha, resting serenely in his strong arms. She could feel his soft breath on her face and his gentle lips pressed against hers. She tangled her fingers in his soft silvery hair and sighed contentedly. "Inuyasha..." she murmured. Then she was thrown against a wall.

Wow, this is so sad! I don't know why I wrote this sad piece, it makes me wanna cry. Poor Kagome...Ciao guys, don't hate me. It'll turn out happy—I hope.


	2. The lashes continue

Chapter 2: The lashes continue

Kagome opened her eyes as when she felt her body hit the wall. Naraku stood, on the verge of pure rage, and screeched, "How dare you call me that dog's name?!" Kagome gasped and pressed herself against the wall; in her delirium she'd kissed Naraku. She gagged and spat on the floor wearily. Her back was aflame with tremendous pain, if not for her determination she'd be out cold on the floor.

Naraku regained his composure and gently reached over to tug her back to the wall. "You need to be comforted, little miko," he whispered seductively. She wrenched herself away and screamed, "And I'll get it, when Inuyasha comes for me!" Naraku chuckled, "He is not coming little wench, I am your master now."

Inuyasha was ruthless in pushing his body. They'd traveled hours without stop and his lungs were shrivelled and dead he was sure. "Kagome, wait for me!" he hollered. Sesshoumaru looked down slightly and shook his head in a small gesture of impatience. "Don't be an idiot," he stated. "You need that air to run." "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and threw himself to it.

Naraku leaned over Kagome again and lifted her arm up. "Where, little bitch, did you get these scars from? Did your precious Inuyasha give them to you? Do you like pain?" He sucked the blood from her hand and licked his lips. "Delicious, even your blood is sweet, Kagome."

Kagome trembled with repugnance and fear now. Naraku sniffed the air, "I can smell it, little blossom, you are afraid. Lovely, this gets more interesting with time." He lifted Kagome up and chained her again. With a quick hand he spilled an instant healing salve on her open whip wounds. She hissed and clenched her teeth. The ragged wounds sealed instantly as the salve dried and Naraku grinned. "Shall we start afresh?" he declared fervently.  

 Kagura could hear the thud of Naraku's whip like tentacles as they smacked through the layers of Kagome's delicate skin. She heard the imperceptible drip of her blood as it coated the floor and splashed against the walls. A small tear dropped from her ruby red eyes and her hands shook in sympathy. She knew she had to help Kagome, but how? She smiled gleefully. Presto—idea.

Sesshoumaru could smell the distinct scent of Naraku, only it wasn't Naraku, it smelt also like the wind, freedom, and cherry blossoms: Kagura. She dropped in on him and called out, "Hurry! She's being tortured, she needs help now! Your brother's much too slow, use this." Kagura threw down another feather and it scooped Inuyasha up in a quick motion. Inuyasha jerked around blood red eyes glowing luminously; then Seeshoumaru dropped the tetsusaiga onto Inuyasha lap and Inuyasha clutched it to him.  

"What's he doing to Kagome?" yelled a furious Inuyasha. "That **bastard**!" He sat impatiently, regain lost energy and shaking with renewed rage. He tucked his hands in his robes and waited. They'd be there faster than when he'd been running. He noticed with slight envy that his brother took off even faster than before. "Show off," he grumbled. Kagura signalled for the feather to go higher. "Inuyasha! I have to get back before Naraku notices I'm missing. Hurry the hell up and save her you dumbass!"

Kagome was panting with pain and she began to cry softly, her tears red as blood and dripping carelessly down her face. "Inuyasha!" she called forlornly. He couldn't hear her, but she hadn't lost hope yet. Naraku smiled a twisted smile and released her again. He pressed her naked body to him and she slapped him; hard. "Pig!" she spat with abhorrence. He dropped her again and sighed, "Kagome, I will have you. Don't try and escape it. You belong to me!"

Kagome's head swam with dizziness as the loss of blood began to take its toll. She was dying, she was suffering, she needed Inuyasha. Naraku grinned and turned her over. He leaned over her back and licked her blood away with obvious relish. "You're miko powers are even in your delectable blood, Kagome," he taunted. 

She tried to punch him but missed and fell at his feet. "Much better, just like a good slave," he continued. She pushed herself up and looked directly at him. "Bastard!" she shouted. She sensed something, something similar to herself and smiled. She focused her powerful miko energy at Naraku and aimed carefully for his face; out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kikyo standing behind him aiming at his body, both would be blown to bits.

Okies, I'm done chapter 2, but chapter 3 will be a wild ride. What's going to happen? I don't know, but I have an idea. I hope you don't mind the disgusting detail, I like making my stories as real as possible; so I always put full description of the situation, or at least try to. Ciao guys, I'll submit chapter 3 asap.


	3. A fatal mishap

Chapter 3: A fatal mishap

Before...

She tried to punch him but missed and fell at his feet. "Much better, just like a good slave," he continued. She pushed herself up and looked directly at him. "Bastard!" she shouted. She sensed something, something similar to herself and smiled. She focused her powerful miko energy at Naraku and aimed carefully for his face; out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kikyo standing behind him aiming at his body, both would be blown to bits.

Continuation...

Kagome smiled slyly and whispered, "Sayonara bastard." She let loose all of her concentrated energy just as Kikyo released hers. Naraku seemed shocked as his body was ripped apart; still he would not give in so easily. He threw himself to the side and shot out two dangerously sharp tentacles. The first pierced through Kikyo's fragile clay and bone body and she sank to her knees slowly. Kagome—forewarned—ducked and put up a shield around herself; rapidly, she crawled to Kikyo and supported her.

"Kikyo?" she asked quietly. Kikyo's eyes flickered open and instead of the empty soulless depths she'd expected Kagome was greeted by pain filled desperately soulful eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry we caused you pain. You understand now, I was cruel before, I let jealousy overcome me, but I will make amends today; I swear it!"

Naraku's tentacle had been burnt off by Kagome's glowing shield, and he panted than strangely began to laugh. "You cannot kill me, little mikos. I am Naraku, the strongest youkai of all the lands!" Kagome and Kikyo laughed, a laugh triggered by hysteria but slowly gaining real feeling. Kagome managed to gasp out, "You mean Naraku, the craftiest, trickster, **half**-youkai no more powerful than the weakest of all youkai!" Naraku's face twitched and he screamed madly, "That's not true, bitch!"

Kikyo smiled cruelly—mind playing time—she answered this outburst with, "Of course it is. You have always been weak, not worthy of even being in our presence. You are a joke, unfit to be even half anything." Naraku shrieked and shot out al his tentacles to whip out at them. Kagome strengthened the barrier and crushed Kikyo's hand with her concentration. "Sorry," she whispered when she saw Kikyo wince faintly.

"Kagome? This is the last straw, we're both to weak to go on, I'll just do one last thing then you run for it and Inuyasha will find you. Go with my blessings, Kagome. Oh, and here." She pulled out the other half of the missing Shikon jewel. "I trust Inuyasha, but not with something that only mikos should have to purify." She leaned over and gave Kagome a sisterly kiss on the head. She put a hand on Kagome's gaping wounds and a flash of miko energy invaded Kagome's body. She felt no pain only sweet healing release, she sighed with relief. Kikyo stood up and banished the rest of the barrier back into Kagome's body. "Go!" she ordered fiercely.

Kagome stood and sent her remaining energy to power Kikyo; the air brightened and Kikyo's ripped body stood straighter. She looked so beautiful, almost inhumanly so—which was true seeing as she wasn't quite a human anymore. That was the last she saw of Kikyo as she took of sprinting for an exit, anywhere. She heard a low murmur of voices and felt the energy fleeing Kikyo's body, she heard a dull thud and a cruel laugh and almost turned back but then she heard Kikyo shout, "Hurry up!"

Kagome pushed the heavy metal doors apart and sprinted for all she was worth as far away as possible. She was a little ways away from the looming castle when she heard the final scream. Souls flew from the castle and a small portion of one flew straight at Kagome. It was her undoing. As it collided with her she fainted with the overwhelming sense of completion. She remembered to shield the shikon as she fell to the ground.

Naraku sent a small fraction of his saimyoushou to collect her and they did so hastily. Kagome stirred when she felt something wet touch her cheek. She cried out expecting Naraku but found Kagura holding her close. It had been one of her tears. "Don't worry, he's coming," she mouthed. Out loud she said, "Huh, it's no use trying to escape, Naraku ordered me to wake you. You and he have unfinished business to attend to." Kagome shivered, Kagura's eyes were so hopelessly distressed.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were close, they could smell Kagome's scent fresh where they passed. Good, Inuyasha licked his lips with anticipation. He ducked as he saw a streak of lustrous blobs pass him. He recognized some of the youkai that swam with them; Kikyo's soul snatchers! "Shit!" he cried, and pounded a fist into his thigh with anger. A small apparition appeared before him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, the rest of Kikyo's soul has gone back to Kagome, quickly, you have to save her. Kikyo tried but failed, she sends her regrets."

Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat, "And who are you?" A miniature version of Kikyo appeared. "I don't know, I was a woman's soul before I joined Kikyo, now I go back to my final resting." Inuyasha gulped back his angry retort as the spirit vanished. "I trust you heard that?" he demanded of his silent brother. Suddenly he smelled Kagome's blood and he howled.

Naraku strapped Kagome up himself and whispered in her ear, "Whore, I will break you. Now, do you give in without pain or do you yearn for more?" Kagome kicked out as best she could and struggled valiantly for freedom but it came to naught. She was still trapped in the hands of her most feared enemy. "I'll take that as no," he whispered tenderly. She shuddered and screamed, "You will be destroyed, I will be free and I will die before I—"

She was cut off as his tentacles gently brushed her back and down her butt to her legs. He pulled back an arm and struck them all as one. And then Kagome could only smell and taste the foul stench and flavour of blood, sweat, and bile. Naraku stopped half way thru and brushed his face against Kagome's bleeding arms. He reached around and grabbed her waist, hauling her closer to him with every twisted movement. She burnt him with a small percent of her miko powers and he hissed as he was forced to release her. She swayed feeling fain and overly dizzy. Loss of everything claimed her and she wept bitterly.

Naraku approached her again but she sent out another burst of wild energy. He back away and resumed his disgusting onslaught. He got bored and untied her, strapping her to a chair and leaving her there for a few moments. He returned with the salve and began to heal her again she held still but her disgust was written all over her face. Calmly he punched her in the face—and pulled her head up by her hair. "Revolting, am I? When I'm finished with you, Inuyasha will not want you. Do you think he wants a soiled useless, mindless miko? You are done Kagome!" He snickered, "Too bad."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had finally reached the castle and suddenly a barrier went up. Inuyasha shook with anger and hollered, "You think this will hold me back?" Tetsusaiga pulsed and changed to a deep hypnotic red; Inuyasha held it over his head and smashed it down, wiping out the barrier in a blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru waited coolly then flew forward and blasted the door of its hinges and walked in. Inuyasha sprinted past him and followed the scent of Kagome's blood to a dark filthy room.

In the middle of the room lay an unconscious Kagome and she moaned softly, "Inuyasha—where?" Inuyasha rushed to her side and lifted her up into his arms. He brushed back her hair and stared in shock and fury at her beaten face and then he looked at her naked body. There were bloody streaks everywhere and mottled instant bruises. He covered her with his cloak and carried her out.

He passed Sesshoumaru on the way and nodded imperceptibly. "Sesshoumaru, would you like to take care of Naraku or should I?" Inuyasha was dying to fight but he couldn't leave Kagome! Sesshoumaru smiled a cold creepy smile and answered impassively, "I will do it."

Kagome stirred abruptly and sat up with a gasp of fear. She relaxed and began to weep when she saw who held her. "Oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed. "Kik—Kikyo's dead, I'm so sorry. I'm a coward, I left her and ran. Please forgive me."

She struggled to free herself from Inuyasha who gently lowered her. She looked up at him with such misery that he felt his heart clench. "It doesn't matter right now, we will mourn her," he whispered as he crushed her in a hug. Sesshoumaru was long gone and they heard Naraku's scream as he hunted him down.

Yawn I'm tired, I'll write more tomorrow. Ciao guys, for now. I'll update soon, just wait!


	4. You can't run forever

Chapter 4: You can't run forever

Naraku was desperately running but he could almost feel the raking of flashing impassive golden eyes as they burned into him. He could taste his fear—it repulsed him—strong and radiating from every pore. He knew Sesshoumaru was playing with him but somehow that only increased his fear. Suddenly two objects blocked his way. He looked down at Kanna then up at Kagura as they stood solidly in front of him. Kanna whispered, "The balance must be set right, you must die." Kagura smirked and added, "Time for payback bastard."

A strong slim fingered hand crushed Naraku's shoulder as the owners nail struck deep into his flesh and poison filled the small wounds. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" gasped Naraku trying to escape and bow at the same time. Sesshoumaru's only reply was to kick him down. Naraku looked up with great fear and then remembered Kagura's heart. He gently squeezed and Kagura gasped with the shocking pain and fell to her knees; her eyes wide and unseeing.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her coolly and slashed her with tenseiga. It pulsed and three loud beats of a heart sounded in all their ears. Kagura fainted and Kanna watched without feeling. Sesshoumaru prepared to strike Naraku—who was in a state of panic—with tokijin when Naraku darted away. He ran nowhere but in his fearful state did not see who his next opponents were.  

Inuyasha released Kagome and swung tetsusaiga at Naraku who ducked and scampered away. Kagome blocked him and pushed him back with her pitiful strength. He knocked her down and threw her aside. Inuyasha went after him; accidentally forgetting Kagome in the process. She lay on the floor, agony apparent on her face as she crouched there in anger.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Kanna trapped Naraku in the middle of all the intersecting corridors and each threw their worst at him. There was a blinding flash and a scream of pure anguish as Naraku was blown to bits. Everyone stood still and did not move. Kagome made her way to them and saw the creature twitch. She blasted it with her final strength and sealed him into death.   

She fell to her knees and grabbed her old fragment of the shikon jewel; '_Two more to collect from Kouga and we're done,' _she thought as she purified it and fell face forward into Inuyasha's arms. He collected her and limp body and stood. Kanna walked away slowly and Kagura shrieked her joy and kissed Sesshoumaru. He did nothing but then moved away and left.

Inuyasha's mind was a muddled blur, they had finally killed Naraku. They only needed Kouga's shards and their mission was over, he could have his wish to be full-demon. Kagome was in a state of oblivious relief; she lay happily in Inuyasha's arms and cuddled closer for warmth. She was freezing and still greatly suffering, but her cheerful façade made Inuyasha think otherwise.

Kagome felt empty. Had Inuyasha been late? She couldn't remember what had happened. What did Naraku do to her? Silent tears streamed down her face and she cried softly into Inuyasha's shoulder as he carried her.

Okay that was really, really short. I'm sorry. These chapters have been more like an introduction of Kagome's affliction. The next chapters will be what I was really supposed to write about. I'm sorry, but this is going to be longer than first anticipated. Ciao guys, I love the reviews CursedMoon. I hope you enjoyed the beginning.  


	5. Kagome's hidden fears

Chapter 5: Kagome's hidden fears

Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves drawn back to Kaede's and both were intolerably silent. A shout of joy was heard from inside followed by a firm smack and then a divine giggle. Kagome smiled and leaned against Inuyasha before she shuddered and pulled away. Inuyasha started with astonishment, "Kagome?" he murmured. She just shook her head and ran to the cabin with great haste.  

Miroku had grasped Sango and was kissing her romantically as she melted against him. Kagome smiled and Sango opened her eyes long enough to see her and shove Miroku away. "Don't stop for my sake," Kagome reprimanded them lightly. Miroku smirked and then showed Kagome his clear palm, free forever from the air rip (or wind tunnel, or kazaana). Shippo leached himself to Kagome's waist with a deliberate show of affection and snuck a hand into her bag in a dire quest for chocolate (YUM, I LOVE CHOCOLATE! sorry) or lollipops (YAY FOR LOLLIPOPS!).

Kaede looked up from the fire she sat by and smiled a truly genuine smile, "Ah child, ye are back. I am glad to find ye alive. Now, come here so we can fix those wounds. Poor child, ye need to talk." Kaede stood and ushered Kagome to the fireside where Kagome promptly collapsed. "So sleepy!" she yawned.

Inuyasha had just languidly walked thru the door when Miroku was pushed into him by Sango as she steered them all out. She shut the door and walked back to Kaede's side intending to help her clean Kagome's wounds and dress them. She was unprepared for the thin stream of green pus that seemed to squeeze out of the partly healed skin on Kagome's entire body. She bathed Kagome bruises and cleaned the deep gashes and then touched the faint line of scars that ran across Kagome's back, the tops of her legs, and her shoulders.     

Kagome fell asleep, comforted as she felt safe and relaxed around friends again. Then her nightmares started. Sweat engulfing her, heat and pain, snickering, so much pain! Naraku's face swam into view and she gasped with fear he stroked her face gently and placed a kiss upon her brow. She woke gasping and slapped at him with anger. Inuyasha clutched his face with surprise, "Kagome?" he whispered her name softly and she shook wildly.

Throwing herself from him she sobbed and ran out the door and into the forest. Inuyasha chased after her. "Kagome, wait! It's dangerous, please Kagome; don't run." He tried to remain calm but easily lost his cool, "Wench get back here!" he yelled. She ran faster and Inuyasha was forced to speed up as well, she stopped abruptly and said quietly, "Inuyasha, if you don't take let me go home right now I will say the word," she warned. Inuyasha stopped and pleaded silently with his eyes, Kagome still shook with terror and was slowly walking away.

Inuyasha stared after her hurt written on his face and anger apparent in his stance. Kagome quickly sprinted although her injured body protested she dropped over the other side of the well and crawled out on the other side. She hoped Inuyasha realized she didn't want to see anyone. If not, it was his own fault what the consequences would be. She clambered into her house where her mother greeted her warmly.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in weeks and—oh kami! What has happened to you?" Kagome's mother evidently saw her wounds. Kagome grinned wearily and replied, "Don't worry about it. Our worst enemy is now dead and we only need two more shards before we're done." Kagome's mother clasped her lovingly with tears threatening to fall any moment. "My poor baby," she murmured. "Kagome I'm sorry you had to go thru this." She kissed her daughters closed eyelids and shooed her upstairs. "Oh and Kagome? Have a shower, I'll wash your clothing in a second."

Kagome smiled and trudged upstairs with unmistakable elation. "Thank you okaa-san, I'll do that." She leisurely turned on the tap and stripped her torn, bloody, mud-stained clothing off with a great sigh. With an aching heart she forced herself to recall what had happened. _'Did Naraku actually rape me?'_ she thought fretfully. _'Oh kami, he probably did!'_ She began to weep, slow tears from one who has suffered too long and too much.

Inuyasha would never want her now, would he? He'd probably leave her for a virgin. She couldn't tell him but when they finally did mate he would know and if she did stay with him that would remain to taunt them both. She added bubbles with a detached face and climbed in with a small hiss from the overwhelming heat.

She let her mind float in oblivion, she would face it soon enough, but at the moment she could forget. It never happened she had not been tortured, not been submitted to that or used that way. She was innocent again, uncomprehending to these mature matters. She giggled Inuyasha loved her and wouldn't care. That was love, it hadn't been her fault.

_'Really?'_ whispered a nasty part of her mind. _'What if it was your fault. You did this to yourself for wearing that short uniform and taunting them. You probably wanted it. Disgusting bitch. You aren't worthy of having Inuyasha. Not now, not ever. Kikyo and Inuyasha would have been perfect together, but you ruined it for them. Didn't you?'_

A small light separated from her and floated above the water where Kagome now soaked. It fluttered and slowly started to form a familiar shape. "Kagome, no! You and Inuyasha were meant for one another. And it wasn't your fault, never think that again. You are unsullied, you are still innocent. I don't believe Naraku even had time! Kagome, please listen to me. I will always be here with you, only call my name and I will come forth. I will watch over you. You are perfectly fine the way you are."

Kagome gaped openly at the glowing miniature Kikyo in front of her. Kikyo smiled a rare smile and walked—on an invisible platform—back into Kagome. Kagome whimpered and fell back into the water letting it erase her thoughts for the moment.

Augh, two freakin' exams tomorrow! Two! And one of the worst kinds for me; French and math! Nooooooo!!! I'm going to go watch TV, I don't study. Sorry. I'm just too tired to try and make this story turn out good. My first case of writer's block. Ah shit! Ciao guys. R&R.


	6. Final relief and a great change

Okay everyone, thank you for your reviews, Mary, in case you haven't read the message I put in 'Kagura's day out' and you do read this; my e-mail doesn't work. I am sorry, thank you for sending me the e-mails. My comp is fucked and therefore will not allow me to send without saying, 'Error. Cannot send message.' I appreciate it though, and because of you I became determined to get over my stupid block. Thank you very much. Kayla, I hope you're happy. I wrote this sequel thingy for you guys. i.e. Every one of my reviewers and those to hesitant to review. lol. ciao.

Chapter 6: Final relief and a great change

Inuyasha dropped into her room. '_How is it I know I'm about to suffer for her love?'_ He heard a clunk and he peeked into the bathroom. Kagome was submerged; he panicked and drew her out. "Kagome?" he kissed her eyelids and tapped her cheek lightly. He dropped her on her bed. "Kagome, please wake up. We need to talk." 

Kagome could hear Inuyasha and smiled in her unconscious state. "Inuyasha?" she murmured. He smiled and kissed her; she responded warmly and opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?!" she gasped and shoved him away with all her might. "Get out!" she yelled. Kagome's mother's voice called out, "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome inhaled to keep herself under control as she yelled back, "Fine."

Inuyasha reached for her only to find her inch away from him. "Inuyasha, please, I need time alone. Something is wrong with me and I don't want you to suffer from it too. Please just go." Inuyasha sat in a stunned silence as he regarded his love. "Kagome, I want to ask you one thing since you no longer wish to be with me. I know this is risky, but that's okay. Kagome, would you be my mate?"

Kagome's salty tears fell from cloudy eyes. "Inuyasha I can't," she whispered softly. "Why not?" asked Inuyasha; his voice strained from great stress. Kagome looked up at him and realized this was the best chance she had to break it off. Tell him the truth and he would no longer want her, right?

Kagome hiccupped and then looked away. "Inuyasha, I am tainted. When Naraku had me, he raped me. I am no longer a virgin. I also haven't gotten my period yet, and I think I might be pregnant." The silence stretched and broke when Inuyasha fainted. Kagome wept bitterly and tried to pick him up. He was too heavy so she rested his head in her lap and brushed away his hair.

 What now? Should she wake him up? Should she run? What to do, what to do! Inuyasha stirred and stared at Kagome in horror. "Kagome? Did he really do that? Did you let him?" Kagome's tears struck his face and burned him almost. "Of course not. I don't even remember it, but..." Inuyasha shut his eyes and crawled away from her. He steadied himself as he stood and looked down at his weeping love.

"Kagome...I—I don't care!" he said and fell back down. He clutched her hand and then smiled. "Kagome? We're both idiots! Kagome, I would've smelt it. You're just late." He sniffed. "He touched you, but he never tasted your virginity." He picked her up and cradled her as she stared at him, incredulity. "I—I'm not...?"

She cried, cried for joy cried for life, cried for relief. She was untouched. Inuyasha held her tightly. "I will never let you go. You are mine forever." Kagome laughed and replied, "You pick up anyother bitch aside from me and I'll turn you into a woman."  Inuyasha smiled and buried his sensitive nose in the crook of her neck. The feel of her soft skin was maddening.

"Kagome, hurry! Will you be my mate?" his eyes were glowing red and he was shaking but Kagome still felt safe. she looked him over and leaned over to his neck. With a delicate nip she marked him and licked her lips and said mark tenderly. Inuyasha howled and marked her in the identical place. Her skin seemed ready for him and she began to glow. Inuyasha's aura and Kagome's joined in an explosive crash.

They both fell back as a worried yell sprang from just outside the door. Kagome's mother ran in and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome, she sighed with relief and closed the door; leaving them behind. Inuyasha and Kagome were transfixed. Something had happened. Something strange. Inuyasha lowered Kagome and weakly pointed to her mirror.

Kagome turned and stared at her reflection. A young hanyou with glowing hazel eyes and long black hair stared back at her. Kagome gently touched the creamy beige ears on her head with a gracefully clawed hand and smiled when the ear flicked; her smile revealed lethal fangs and she closed her mouth rapidly. With calm acceptance she turned back to Inuyasha.

"I guess we'll be together for quite some time, ne?" she remarked casually. Inuyasha gaped and quickly grabbed her. He touched her ears and her face and every other part of her. She'd grown slimmer, taller, prouder; something about her was absolutely seductive. Inuyasha's heart rate increased dramatically and he kissed her with powerful passion.

Kagome responded, tasting him just as thoroughly as he was tasting her. "Maybe we should find a better place?" she whispered into his ear; her warm breath caressing it. Inuyasha sensed a change; she had just gone into heat. They would have a lot of fun tonight. "I'm game if you are," he whispered back, and then they left. Back to the Feudal Era for a re-introduction to happiness.

Le Fin. Merci mes amis. Maintenant je suis fini avec cet histoire. Au revoir. Alrighty, I am done. Thank you all. I hope you enjoyed it; I guess I got over my first writer's block. lol. Ciao amigos, love you all. Weird twist eh? I'll explain in case you don't understand. When they marked each other, their auras and blood had to change one of them so that they could be together until their deaths. Because Inuyasha is a hanyou he lives much longer, so Kagome changed to be with him. Get it? Good. Bubye.


End file.
